Fever
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Evie has returned to London and is now heading back home to Preston for the first time in 7 years. Having made plans to rendezvous with Stu in Manchester, will their plans be scuppered by an interfering Tasha? Part Two of the Heat Series. WadeBarrettxOC.


_**A/N:**_ I've finally decided to post part two of this story. I've been mulling over it for a while, but I want to keep my readers happy so you're actually getting a 2nd, 3rd and 4th part! I'm glad that you all enjoyed reading this and I hope you'll like this next part. Thanks! XxX

**Important:**This is the sequel to Heat. You don't have to read that but it might help!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Evie, Patricia and Flutterby Publishings. I do not own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

**_ONE-SHOT_**

"You're going to be late," Patricia popped her head around my door and tsked at me. I looked up at her from my desk, a sheepish look across my face. I was writing furiously with a red pen and I'd just wanted to finish _one_ chapter before I left for the week. But that one chapter had seemed to turn into two and then three and then...here I was still sitting here over an hour later.

I glanced at the clock, noticing Patricia was right. I was going to be late for my train back to Preston. I was going home for the first time in 7 years and I really couldn't afford to miss that train.

Standing from my desk, I quickly smoothed my hands down over my Catherine Malandrino navy knitted stretch-jersey dress with small capped sleeves and a low dipping neckline. I'd paired it that morning with antique-rose leather Mui Mui 5 inch platform pumps. My hair was pulled to the side across one shoulder, the soft, delicate strands woven into a herringbone plait. I quickly stuck a post-it note onto the front of the would-be book and placed it inside my drawer, turning the key to lock the contents inside. _You could never be too trusting around some of the younger wannabes_.

Dropping the key into my Burberry antique-rose large leather bag with oversize tassels and gold finishings, I lifted some paperwork to finish up on the train and slipped on my Savoir double-breasted flared and fitted off-white jacket, buttoning it up the front to stop the wind from chilling me to the bone.

"You're just terrible," Patricia admonished as I stepped out of my office and shut the door behind me "Your car is already waiting for you downstairs and here's your suitcase," she wheeled a small black and red Elle suitcase out from behind her desk. I thanked her meticulously and then left the offices of Flutterby Publishings.

The wind blew a horrible gust as I stepped onto the pavement, my teeth chattering ever so slightly. Getting in my car, I thanked the valet who put the case in the boot and then thrust a wad of notes into his hand through the window. He smiled and tipped his hat before disappearing back inside his little booth, out of the cool winter weather. I flicked the button and the pane of thick glass zoomed up, closing out the wind and I turned the heater on, driving away from my work and heading for Euston Station.

* * *

><p>The train was late in leaving, and I sat comfortably at a window seat, a book spread out on the table in front of me with a cup of hot caramel macchiatto steaming beside it. Taking a sip, my throat bobbed ever so slightly as the hot liquid washed down my aesophagus.<p>

My phone buzzed along the table and I reached a hand out towards it.

_You're looking a little distracted ; )_

I swallowed thickly, lifting my head to glance around the carriage. I chewed on my lower lip as my eyes came to rest on the table to the right hand side of me.

Seated in amongst a group of chattering suited businessmen was Stu. His jade eyes blinked tiredly at me and a grin worked it's way across his thin pink lips. I felt my heart thud in my chest and I smiled back at him, motioning for him to take a seat at my empty table. I turned to look out of the window, watching the city buildings receed to trees and shrubbery as we rode further into the countryside.

As he sat down, I brought my eyes back to him. He'd chosen the aisle seat opposite me, folding his large frame into the seat and stretching out his long legs. He wore a pair of faded denim jeans which at one point had been dark blue, a grey v-neck t-shirt which gave a tiny but satisfactory glipse of his pectoral muscles and he covered his upper body with a black leather jacket. His hair was loose and it had coiled into tightly woven natural curls and he had left his face unashaven. It made him look mouth-wateringly irresistable. I pushed the book across the table out of my reach.

"I'm not distracted. More nervous than anything."

"Nervous?" he questioned, perching his elbows on the table. He held his iPhone in one hand but wasn't fiddling with it. I nodded "What are you nervous about?"

"Being home," I said after a few moments silence. My lips lifted into a half smile "I've not been back for almost 7 years. It holds a lot of memories for me. Some good ones," he placed his phone on the table and reached for my hand, covering my tiny palm with his much large one "And some bad ones."

He knew I was immediately referring to me slipping through the ice 9 years previously. He turned my palm up and laced his fingers with mine.

"Don't think about it. You don't have to go near it, you know that?" I nodded "And I'm here. I'll be here the whole time, okay?" I nodded once more.

* * *

><p>Just under 3 hours later, the train pulled safely into Preston Railway Station and we exited the train. It was a cool day in Preston, a light breeze blowing across the city. I carried my handbag on my shoulder and wheeled the suitcase behind me. Stu walked in line with me, close but not touching. He held the straps of a black holdall, keeping it on his shoulder and I could feel his hand brushing against my hand that was wrapped around the suitcase handle every now and then. I bit my tongue, keeping silent as we walked the length of the platform.<p>

"Evie!" I heard Tasha's voice before I saw her. I stepped off of platform 4 into the main station and looked for my friend, laughing as she jumped up and down, waving at me frantically. She ran towards me and enveloped me in a huge hug of jangling bracelets and Gucci perfume. I hugged her back, laughing gently "It's been forever" she grinned as she pulled back and took my hands in hers.

"Tash, we only got back from Florida 2 months ago. And you phone me almost every night. It's not been forever," I chuckled.

"Oh, well it feels like it. You're my bff Evie, I miss you all the time."

Stu cleared his throat and Tasha's eyes turned to him, widening almost comically.

"Oh my god! Stu! Where did you come from?" she darted forward to hug her brother. He had to pick her up because of the height difference and she squealed happily in his ear.

"Thanks Tash, now I'm a little deaf," he shook his head at her, ringing his ear out with his finger after he'd put her down. She shrugged innocently.

"Did the two of you plan this?" she looked between us with beady eyes "Tell me!"

"No!" I protested "I bumped into Stu in London at Euston Station. He was getting the same train and we sat next to one another," I glanced at him. He was nodding along a little too enthusiastically with my story.

"Yeah," he pointed his thumb at me "I was town for a meeting. I thought I'd spend some time in the city and then head up here," he smiled. Tasha looked between us once more and then accepting our excuse, she shrugged and reached for my hand, dragging me away.

"Bring the case Stu, won' t you?" she called behind her. I glanced over my shoulder, throwing him an apologetic smile. He shrugged and picked up my case, carrying it with ease.

We got into her car outside of the station - and I frowned as she grabbed a ticket off her windshield and scrunched it up, throwing it away. Tasha was never one for authority and ripping up the parking ticket just proved it.

She pulled away from the station before I even had a chance to buckle up my seatbelt.

As she pulled into my childhood neighbourhood, my stomach gave a familiar lurch. It had been a while since I'd been back home - my parents usually came down to London to see me. I always insisted and I put them up in one of the best hotels in the city, my apartment not big enough to take all three of us unfortunately. I love my parents dearly, but Preston held bad memories for me. I looked in the rearview mirror, my eyes clashing with Stu's. He nodded almost imperceptably at me and placed his hand just beneath the headrest on my seat.

As I got out of the car, I was immediately pulled into a huge hug from my mother who smothered me in kisses and stroked my hair, complimenting me on how good I looked and how much I'd changed since the last time she saw me. My dad was next but he was a little more reserved. He pressed a loving kiss to my forehead and then escorted me inside the Bennett's home. Stu and Tasha followed behind me and my parents.

The Bennett's were waiting inside; Alexander and Angela Bennett had been like a second set of parents to me when I was growing up and the hugs I received when I stepped inside was proof that I had been missed. Stu got hugs from his parents as well and Angela laid kisses all across his face, gibbering about how much she had missed him and how much he had grown, much to the disbelief of everyone else in the room. It had been a mere 8 months since his parents had seen him on a trip to the U.S - one that Tasha could not join them on.

I left the reunited family and began to walk around.

As I looked around the house, I felt myself sink back into my memories. Times when I'd ran about the halls of the house being chased by Tasha as we played with dolls. Times when Stu and his friends had been partying as we got older and I'd accidently stumbled upon them smoking weed. And then there were the memories of Tasha and I talking about boys and comforting one another over our respective break-ups.

"Evie!" I heard my name being called and I immediately stumbled back down the stairs, righting myself instantly when I was faced with Stu at the bottom of the steps. My breath caught in my throat as he looked up at me, his emerald eyes darkening slightly as his gaze drifted up my bare legs, over my knees and half-bare thighs to my supple breasts encased in my dress, the cups peaking out the top; which he could now appreciate as I had removed my coat, then up to my face.

He held my gaze and my throat dried up. It became almost painful to swallow and I parted my lips to take in a deep breath. I could feel small beads of sweat perspiring along the back of neck and down the valley of my breasts. My fists clenched at my sides stopping me from reaching out and running my fingers through his hair.

"Evie!" I broke my gaze with Stu and whipped around to see Tasha frowing at me, standing with her hands on her hips, looking like a right little madam.

"What?" I snapped unintentionally, not pleased that she was storming about and yelling my name. She looked at me with a hurt expression which quickly wore off.

"What is the matter with you two? You were staring at one another like you've not seen each other in years. You are both acting ridiculous!" she almost growled.

"Nothing!" I squeaked "Don't get your knickers in a twist Tasha! What is it that you want?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"I wanted to know what time dinner suits you tonight. All the family are getting together," I sighed. I toyed with the strands of my curls that were coming loose from the plait. I glanced at Stu who had taken off his leather jacket. His arms were exposed to the warm air in the house and I could see the bottom curve of the tattoo on his bicep.

"I don't know. I...I was going to meet friends in the city," I rubbed my lips together "But I...well..I can't really cancel, they're only in town for one night."

"Stu, what about you?" she snapped in a snooty manner. I had long since gotten used to Tasha's mood swings. Usually what Tasha wants, Tasha gets.

"I've got a work meeting in town. I need to attend it and then I was going to grab a few pints with my mates, Tash. Can't we just do dinner tomorrow night? We're here all week."

She huffed "Well, I suppose so. You are both spoiling all of my plans!" she stomped away in her Jimmy Choos, her arms folded across her chest.

* * *

><p>The night was dark and cold and I wrapped up well as I got dressed to meet my friends. I picked out a classic Hervé Léger body-con assymetrical bandage dress with a black and off-white sunburst motif, a gorgeous pair of silver glitter finish 5 and 12 inch heels from Jimmy Choo - with straps crossing over at the toes and at the ankles and an Annina Vogel 9ct gold diamond and sapphire horseshoe ring. I kept my honey blond curls in the plait and just neatened it up a little.

Slinging my long butter-soft black leather and chantilly lace Valentino coat on, I was ready to go. I lifted my Judith Leiber champagne-gold satin clutch with entricate embroidery and crystal clustered clasp and slipped in some money and my phone. Borrowing Tasha's car after much persuading, I drove into Manchester which took me about 40 minutes.

Pulling up at the Radisson Edwardian Hotel, the valet ran across instantly and opened the door for me, helping me out. I thanked him and handed him the keys to the car, making my way inside the hotel. The doorman tipped his hat as he opened the door and I slipped inside gracefully.

Walking across the lobby, I marveled at how beautiful and expensive everything was, thinking to myself that it must have cost a fortune to stay here.

I stepped into the Opus restaurant and looked around. It was lit low and warmly, light shining from red chandaliers overhead, hitting off the black laquered woodwork. I smiled at the Maitre D' and he grinned back. He was an older man with balding white hair and cold green eyes. His skin was starting to become dry and wrinkled but his teeth were impeccably white.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His smile was friendly but I could tell that he was laying it on thickly in order to mask his lack of patience "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," I gave him the name and he checked the book, running a clean cut nail down the book. He tapped the book and looked up at me with a grin, summoning a waitress. He handed the woman who walked towards him a menu and told her where to seat me. She smiled sweetly at the Maitre D' and then lead the way into the restaurant.

I noticed she was tall, almost too tall for a woman - standing at near enough 6ft, she dwarfed me. She had long flowing red hair which was pulled back into a bun with a black pen stuck into it. She carried the menu under her hand and was dressed in perfectly pressed black trousers, a white shirt, black tie and a black waistcoat.

As she approached the table, butterflies began to swim in my stomach and I smiled down at the man sitting there. He stood up and thanked the waitress before dismissing her. She nodded and walked away, the menu still under her arm.

"You look gorgeous," he told me and I blushed, a small laugh bursting from my lips.

"I haven't even taken my coat off yet Stu," I grinned, unbuttoning it and allowing him to slide it off my shoulders. A waiter came by a few seconds later and took the coat from him and Stu pulled my chair out for me. I sat down, tucking one foot behind the other and placed my hands nervously on my lap.

"You look amazing in whatever you've got on," he held his hand across the table and I slowly put my palm in his "Or not got on," he flashed his teeth at me and I felt my stomach drop when he brushed his lips over my knuckles.

"Oh if Tash could see you now," I whispered trying to be confident but my voice betrayed me. He grinned again and his green eyes flashed at me with humour.

"I hope the man who marries her knows what he's got in store for him," he continued to hold my hand "He'll need to have nerves of steel to be around my sister for the rest of his life."

"Oh she's not that bad," I declared near enough whole-heartedly "She's my best friend and I put up with her," a chuckle dropped from my lips.

"Have you forgotten what happened when we explained why we weren't going to be at dinner?"

I shook my head and he continued.

"You're a better person than me Evie," Stu told me "She might be my sister and I might love her, but she's even too much for me sometimes. Don't you remember Florida?" he asked.

I felt a wave of nausea was over me at the trouble the Tasha had caused in the week we had stayed with Stu, PJ and Heath in Florida. If she wasn't trying to force me onto PJ, she was leading Heath on and enjoying him run about after her like a lost puppy. And then she insisted on setting up a date with Stu and another of Stu's workmates' friends. The fact that I had to sit by and watch while all of this happened made me dig my nails into my palms and want to tear Tash's hair out.

I can still clearly remember the morning I had woken up in Florida ensconced in Stu's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_The room was stifling, a burning breeze blowing through the air. The heat rolled over me, causing my flesh to prickle beneath the skin. I stirred, feeling more heat coming from the warm arms that were wrapped around me. My head was cushioned on something soft and...was that hair? I blinked as my eyes opened, wincing as the sun shone across my face. I could feel the effect of the glass of wine and the jet-lag taking it's toll._

_My bladder gave a lurch and the sleepiness instantly faded, replaced by the urgent need to pee. With as much ease as I could manage, I removed myself from the arms that were around me and stood up, padding naked across the room._

_"Where you going?" a sleep mussed voice sounded in the room. I froze mid-step and glanced at the bed. He hadn't moved from his position._

_"I...uhhh...need to use the bathroom," I stammered and stumbled into the ensuite, not giving a second thought about what I had just said. I gave a sigh as I closed the door and went about my business before washing my hands. Standing in front of the mirror, I gave myself the once over - bright green eyes shining back at me, large wild honey blond curls tousled around my head, red and swollen lips - slightly bruised from Stu's kisses and my skin glowed healthily, the Floridian sun already working it's magic. I guess good sex does wonders for the human body. _

_I walked back into the room, forcing my shoulder against the doorframe. Stu had rolled around on the bed and was now lying on his front, his arms stuffed up beneath his pillows as the sheet hung low around his hips - showing off his bare sinewy back and a dimple just above his backside. His hair was messy and strewn across the pillow in a sexy-just-woke-up kind of way. My stomach lurched, desire flowing through me._

_"Are you just goin' to stand there and stare at me all day?" he muttered and I felt the blood rush to my face, my cheeks staining pink "Get your arse back in bed," I grinned, embarrassed and walked over, attempting to climb back under the sheet. Stu rolled over and grasped my waist with a large arm, pulling me over him and making me scream, laughter bubbling from my lips as he tucked me into his embrace, wrapping his arms around my naked body with his chest pressed against my back. He peppered soft kisses along my hairline and down my jaw, nipping slightly just under my earlobe. His deep, throaty chuckle rumbled in my ear and I snuggled into his embrace, blinking rapidly into the sun shining through the white netting curtains that covered the balcony doors._

_Stu's fingers stroked across my skin, creating a delcious warmth and buzz across my flesh. His fingers moved to my bare breasts - cupping them in his hands and he plucked softly at my already hardening nipples. I groaned, a lustful mewl falling from my lips._

_He rolled over, pulling me beneath him and I parted my thighs as he dropped down between them, looking over me with warm jade eyes. My breath hitched and I met his burning gaze, his fingers smoothing my wayward curls back._

_"Are you really mine?" he asked, his voice deep but small as if he feared the answer I would give him._

_"Yes," I bestowed him with a dazzling smile "I always have been," he brushed a kiss across my lips "You were just too stupid to realise it."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>_

"Of course I remember," I grinned, hoping my flushing cheeks didn't give too much away "I remember what happened after we woke up, a lot clearer," I quipped, enjoying his eyes widening before his face creased with a knowing smirk.

"I happen to remember that quite clearly as well," he chuckled as the waitress appeared back at our table. She smiled down at us but I saw the hint of jealousy as her eyes roved over my small hand wrapped in Stu's larger one. I felt my insides bubble.

"Have you decided what you want?" I blinked at him, the index finger of my free hand stroking the bare skin above my breasts. His eyes darkened, his tongue slipping out to lick his lower lip softly. I glanced down at the menu.

"I'm not actually feeling all that hungry," I heard Stu tell the waitress "Perhaps we can just have a shared plate of your Carlingford Rock Oysters please," I felt a rumble of satisfaction inside me as he ordered for the both of us "And a bottle of your Bolgheri 2002, thank you!" Stu handed her the menu back and reached for my own handing that one to her as well.

"The Bolgheri is an excellent choice Sir, I'll have your order with you shortly," the formal, clipped tones in her voice had returned and she stomped away from the table, leaving me to be quizzed by Stu's watchful green eyes. My stomach gave a horrible lurch and I felt myself turning red under his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him - my voice a light and airy whisper. I was trying to seem nonchalant but had a feeling I was being really bad at it.

He was about to open his mouth when the waitress suddenly glided up to the table and popped the cork on the bottle of wine that Stu had ordered. She poured a small amount into a glass for him to taste. I watched his lips curl around the glass and as he tipped his head back, his throat muscles bobbed gently. He swirled the mouthful of wine around a little and I scoffed under my breath at his attempt to seem sophisticated.

"It's perfect" his smouldering eyes met mine before the waitress poured the two of us a full glass and then disppeared, leaving the bottle of wine in a chilled bucket. Stu picked his glass up off of the table and held it up to mine. He had now released my hand and so I took the glass with my right hand and raised it.

"To...?" he trailed off.

"To frozen lakes that give way," I teased but the look on Stu's face clearly meant it wasn't received well "It was only a joke," I told him.

"It's not a funny one."

"Ah yes, but had I not fallen into that lake we wouldn't be sitting here today".

"Are you so sure about that?" he worded his sentence as if he knew something that I didn't.

"I...well...I don't really know, I suppose. No one knows what might have been or what will be. So, here, cheers to us and to whatever will be".

He clinked his glass with mine and I took a weary sip, placing it back onto the table.

To be perfectly honest, Stu and I still hadn't established what 'we' were exactly. He hadn't officially asked me out and we hadn't talked about it either. It wasn't worrying me because I knew he would never do anything out or order when he was back in Florida, I trusted him at least that much. But the distance and the length of time we spent apart was something that I _was_ worried about. What if he was just taking this 'thing' between us as a fling? Is it a fling? Am I being too paranoid for asking these stupid questions?

"A penny for your thoughts?" Stu waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my daze, flashing him a sheepish smile "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was a little lost in my thoughts there," my shoulders drooped a little as I spoke. I heard the slight scrape of a chair and I jumped when Stu brushed his hand across my shoulders. I felt a jolt go through my flesh and my body become super-sensitive from the light brush of his fingers.

"Evie..." he groaned a little "What's wrong with you?" his voice was imploring if not a little frustrated. I'm not surprised that he sounded frustrated, I wasn't exactly being forthcoming and a one-way conversation isn't riveting.

"I'm fine," I replied, tucking my chin into my shoulder and turning to face him. He was so much closer to me now, his face almost level with my own - I could feel his warm, minty breath blowing across my cheek "I'm okay. I've just got a few things to think about. Work and you know..." I trailed off lamely.

"Liar," he grinned down at me, stroking his thumb across the apple of my cheek. I raised my eyebrows at him in shock "I can tell when you're lying. You're not thinking about work."

"No, I'm not," I replied after a few minutes of silence "I'm thinking about us".

"Us?" his voice dropped a few octaves "What about us?"

"Is there an us?" the question slipped from my lips before I had the chance to stop it. I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth and hoped that any time soon the ground would open up a giant hole and swallow me.

Stu lifted a hand to his face, rubbing it over his brow and then his jaw, framing his mouth with a long forefinger and his thumb "I'm not sure what you mean by that?" his words were slow and deliberate "I thought that you wanted a relationship. I assumed that..." he seemed to be stumbling over his words.

"I do," I cut in "I want to be with you Stu, I just don't know how you feel. I mean, this could all be some random fling to you. I'm old enough to take rejection and am able to deal with it. I totally understand if you don't want to take this any further. You know, Florida was great and all but maybe we should quit while we're ahead..." my sentence came to an abrupt halt as Stu covered my mouth with his own, his rough lips smoothing out against mine, tongues and teeth clashing in an effort to get as close to each other as possible.

Someone clearing their throat behind us caused us to separate and I glanced over my shoulder to see the waitress watching us, a seething frown tugging at her lips. Stu couldn't stop the smile that almost broke his face in two and he backed away from me, allowing the waitress to place the plate of oysters in front of us. She backed away with a faint 'Enjoy your meal' whispered towards us but we were two busy smiling and trying to hide our laughing.

* * *

><p>With our hands linked, Stu and I made our way across the lobby of the almost deserted hotel. There was only a minimal skeleton staff on and most of them didn't look our way. I walked ahead of Stu, his arm stretched out behind me which suddenly pulled me to a stop as I headed for the exit. I spun on my heel to face him, a shy smile taking over my face as he dangled a key in front of my eyes. I gave a throaty chuckle and allowed him to lead me back toward the elevators. I glanced at the reception as we passed and the two women behind it watched me. They both had smiles on their faces and gave a little blissful sigh. They were quite young and probably didn't realise who Stu was. One of them held her thumb up at me and I blushed, winked at her and then lowered my head and stifled a laugh.<p>

"Something funny?" Stu's voice rumbled in my ear as we stepped inside the elevator. He turned me around and pressed his chest against my back, keeping his hands linked with mine as he wrapped his arms around my lithe body. I fit into his arms almost perfectly, my tiny frame giving his large arms something to hold onto. I lifted my shoulders within his hold, letting them drop back down a few seconds later. I glanced at the button panel inside, looking at all the numbers for the different floors, the buttons arranged into the shape of a skyscraper.

The number 12 was lit up. Stu must have pressed it as we stepped inside. I could hear the humming of the motor from the cables attached the elevator through the panel above us. Stu's breath fanned across the back of neck forcing the small hairs to stand on end.

"No. Well...it was nothing really. Just something the receptionist did. So tell me, how did you score this time off work then?" I looked over my shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. The corners of his lips twitched.

"I told Creative that I was coming home to spend time with my girlfriend."

"You're such a bad liar," I tutted at him, turning away with a mock look of disgust. He squeezed his arms tighter around me.

"I sold an injury on the last episode of Smackdown. They gave me some time off to make it more believable."

"What happened?" my senses were on instant alert as soon as he mentioned the word 'injury'. He laughed, stroking his hands down over my clothed stomach.

"It's nothing to worry about, Evie. I'm fine. It was made to look like I'd tweaked my knee but I'm all good, you've seen me walk on it."

The doors opened and Stu lead me out into the hall. I balanced precariously in my heels on the plush carpet of the hall as we headed for the room Stu had checked us into.

"I worry about you. That's all," I felt a pout come onto my face. _I shouldn't be pouting. I'm acting ridiculous_. Stu stopped and turned to face me, reaching out to cup my face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing across my brow bone.

"I know you do. I didn't mean to sound like I was brushing you off sweetheart. But it really was nothing, it was kayfabe; it's what we call fake," he clarified when I knitted my eyebrows together "It was just to allow me some time off and for them to write the next stage of the storyline. It's nothing to worry about," he reassured me before claiming my lips in a searing kiss. Our lips parted with a small smacking sound. Stu turned around and I found that we were outside our room. He slid the keycard into the reader and it turned green. He opened the door and motioned for me to step in.

I flicked the lamp on that I spotted in the hall and strolled into the sitting room; which considering in these heels, I pulled off quite easily. It was an Al Fresco suite; the room was large and spacious with thick chocolate carpet. The walls were cream and beige and the room had a large decking area which looked out onto Manchester. A large leather sofa in dark brown, matching table and foot rest made up the living room along with two long, large side-tables which had drawers in one and a mini-bar under the other. Scattered across the top of the tables were glasses, paper and pens and a hotel phone with a direct line linked to outside the hotel and on the wall behind them there was a large frameless mirror. As I stepped further into the room, I noticed the sitting room and bedroom were connected and there was a large king sized bed that matched the rest of the furniture. It was topped with plush stark white pillows and turned down with a red velvet sheet and satin cushions.

Stu brushed by me and headed straight for the mini bar. He tugged the door open with a strong hand and the delicate glass bottles rattled inside.

"I think I'll have a drink. Would you like one, Evie?" he asked me. I threw my clutch down onto the chair that was positioned to the left of me. He pulled out a small minature of scotch as I slipped my coat off of my shoulders and draped it across the chair. I placed my hand over Stu's wrist, reaching around his body as I stepped up behind him. He froze, his fingers curled around the glass of scotch - little ice cubes clinking off of one another inside - and placed it back down on the tray. He turned around to me and my gaze swept up over his impressive clothed chest and across his face, meeting his dark jade eyes. I smiled, the corners of my lips turning up. Blowing out a shaky breath through my lips, I placed my hands around his shoulders gripping the back of his neck tightly, pushing my body against his as I perched myself on my tip toes to reach his lips, sweeping mine across his. I parted my lips almost instantly, allowing his tongue to delve in and explore the confines of my mouth, savouring my taste. Stu's large hands swept across my hips and up my back, his fingers splaying across my spine and forcing me further against him. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips and teeth down my jaw, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin of my throat.

"I've wanted to slip you out of this all night," he growled in my ear.

My lips parted and I pressed my cheek against the side of his head, digging my fingers into his shoulders, my nails scraping his suit jacket. I felt Stu's teeth gently tug my earlobe and a soft whimper dropped from my parted lips. My throat was dry and I found it hard to swallow.

Pushing myself away from him, I stroked my fingertips down the collar of his jacket, rubbing the material together between my fingers. Stu pushed himself away from the mini-bar and I shoved the jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. My fingers worked at undoing the buttons of his shirt, parting the thin white fabric before sliding it off his shoulders to join his jacket on the floor. I caressed the smooth skin of his shoulders, down across his pectorals and I dragged my nails lightly across his stomach.

I brought my eyes back to Stu's and he smirked down at me, taking my wrists in his hands to stop my exploration of his torso. He brought my hands down to my sides, leaving them there. His eyes flicked over my face, watching it for any trace of emotion. His big hands came up to my face, cupping my jaw with them, smoothing his thumb along my jawbone. I closed my eyes under his touch, breathing in and out steadily through my mouth. His thumb dragged across my lower lip and I parted my lips wider, the tip of my tongue flicking against his flesh. Even with my eyes closed, I could already see the smirk on his face. Pulling my lower lip between my teeth, I chewed it softly, digging my teeth into the plump softness.

Stu brought me closer to him, his mouth lowering over mine, his tongue sweeping across them and begging for entrance. I tipped my head back willingly, affording him more control over me. Parting my lips, my body gave an involuntary shudder from his actions. His hands slipped down, caressing across my shoulders, flicking the straps of my dress so they draped loosely across my upper arms. His arms surrounded me, keeping me within his embrace, and his fingers gripped the concealed zipper of my dress, dragging it down ever so slowly, parting the material, and splaying his palms across my back. He forced me back, pushing me in the direction of the bed until the back of my knees hit it and I dropped back, followed by Stu. He braced his knees on the bed, hovering over me. I flicked my eyes open, catching his eye. They twinkled mischeviously and I grinned at him.

Dipping his head, his lips attached to my neck, suckling softly at my flesh as his fingers tugged and pulled at my dress, stripping the material to my waist, uncovering my breasts cupped in a black lace contour bra from Elle MacPherson. An almost imperceptible groan left his mouth as he dragged his mouth down, his hands lifting to cup the underside of my breasts in his large hands, his thumbs flicking over my still covered nipples. I bit my lip, forcing back the moan on the tip of my tongue.

Tangling a hand in my braided hair, Stu forced his mouth back across mine; a spectacle of agression and sheer lust. I kissed him back with just as much need, feeling his other hand expertly unclipping my bra. Sliding the flimsy material from my body, Stu pulled back to look at me, his eyes darkening with need. His mouth lowered across one nipple, flicking at the hardened pink flesh with his tongue, his lips forming an 'o' shape around it to suck softly, scraping his teeth across it. He repeated his actions with the other as his mouth descended on a path down my body.

He sat back on his haunches just as his mouth reached my navel, his hand digging into the pocket of his trousers to remove his keys and wallet. He retrieved a thin foil packet from the back of his black leather wallet and placed it on the bed, several inches above my head before throwing the wallet to the floor. His hands worked at undoing his own belt buckle, his knees keeping me firmly trapped on the bed. I watched as Stu unbuttoned his own trousers and pushed them down, leaving him only in his boxers. My throat bobbed as I swallowed, my eyes drinking up the glorious sight of him. He leaned forward again, bracing his arms over my head, one side of his mouth lifting into a smirk.

Claiming my lips with another rough kiss, his tongue teased the edge of my mouth but never dipped inside to taste me. I tried to lift my hands, to try and tangle them in his hair and bring him closer but he grasped both of my wrists in one of his hands, forcing them back down against the bed.

"Keep still," he warned. I nodded slowly. Letting go of my wrists, I kept them on the bed and Stu's mouth followed the same path down my body as he'd done before. His hands gripped at the material of my dress, bunched around my waist, and tugged, pulling it down over my legs. He dropped it to the floor, leaving me in a black lacy panties that matched my bra. His fingers gripped them, stripping them from me too, and he threw them over his shoulder. Parting my legs, he threw one over his shoulder and blew warm air across my centre. I shivered, my lips parting in a silent scream as he flicked his tongue across my warm, wet folds, gathering my flavour on his tongue and savouring it across his palette. I pulled in a breath of cool air through my lips, closing my eyes over as I tried to obey him and keep still but it was proving difficult. My hips bucked at the touch of his tongue on my clit but it only made him press his mouth harder against mine, drinking up my honeyed fluids. I cried out as he gripped my hips, forcing them down against the bed, dipping his tongue inside me.

His short nails dug into the skin of my thigh, leaving marks as he fought to keep me still. The flicks of his tongue grew quicker before his mouth covered my clit entirely, sucking on the flesh as hard as he could. My orgasm washed through me quickly, taking me by surprise and I arched my back, pressing myself tighter against Stu's mouth. His lips and tongue kept working against me, prolonging my release. His teeth sunk into my thigh and a moan left my lips, his tongue soothing the wound as I came down from my high.

He crawled back up the length of my body, reaching for the foil packet above my head. Sliding his boxers off, he expertly rolled the condom on his hard length and was teasing my entrance before the waves of my release had finished washing over me. I wrapped my legs around the span of his hips, pulling him closer, and feeling the tip of his smooth length dip inside of me.

Gripping my calves in his hands, Stu ran his palms up my legs, gripping my thighs tightly and shifting them up till they coiled around his waist. Leaning forward and placing his weight on his hands; he braced them above my head on the bed, he slowly pushed his hips forward towards me, closing his eyes and taking two or three thrusts to fill me completely. Turning my head, I placed a soft kiss against his wrist as Stu rocked into me, keeping his thrusts to a fixed pace. I squeezed my thighs around him, encouraging him to go faster but he still kept to the one torturous pace.

Pushing myself onto my elbows, I leaned up to whisper in his ear "Please Stu. I won't break," as my tongue flicked across the shell of his ear. He opened his eyes as I pulled back to look at him. He dropped down onto his forearms across me, the weight of his body pressing me down into the bed. A flush rose up, tainting my cheeks pink as the temperature in the room began to rise. He pulled out and plunged in once more, deeper this time and deeper again with every consecutive thrust. Stu buried his face into my neck, nipping so roughly at the flesh that I knew, come tomorrow, I would have a nice little bruise. I struggled for breath, gasping as another release began to wash over me.

My walls tightened around Stu's length, gripping him like a hot glove. I threw my head back, whimpering and crying out his name, my nails scraping down his bare back and leaving burning red trails in their wake.

His release soon followed mine, and he groaned into my neck, letting out a hot breath of air over my flesh. My name sounded from his mouth and I felt a smile of satisfaction form on my lips as we lay tangled breathlessly on the bed.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N:**_ So I know, you've waited 11 months for this second part to be uploaded. I just got so carried away with my writing and then I lost this. It was saved on a USB which then broke and I then lost. However, I found it recently and I managed to fix it long enough to transfer this onto my computer. I hope it's been worth the wait, let me know what you thought XxX


End file.
